And They All Came Tumbling Down
by pingo1387
Summary: Luffy and Zoro get themselves stuck down a well, and attempts to save them end in amusing failure. One-shot.


**"I wish you would write a fic where Luffy and Zoro get stuck down a well and each time one of the crew comes to save them they get stuck too"**

 **\- Anon**

* * *

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Luffy, why? Just . . . why?"

Luffy leaned against the stone wall for support. "Why what?"

"Why did you come flying down here? And why did you have to drag me with you?"

The two were currently stuck in a deep well. The water was knee-deep, not quite enough to render Luffy completely helpless, but just enough to take away his powers.

"My hat fell down here and I fell in trying to get it back," Luffy replied cheerfully. "And you're here because you got in the way of my legs."

"No, you _grabbed_ me, your arm went right for my torso—"

"Did not—"

"Did too—"

"Hey!"

They looked up. By the shaft of light, they saw a silhouette appear at the top.

"Luffy? Zoro? What're you doing down there?"

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled. "Me and Zoro got stuck! Do you have a rope or something?"

"Yeah, hold on!" Usopp yelled. He reached into his bag, pulled out a rope, and set the bag aside, tossing the rope down.

"Now, wait until I tie it to something before—"

Luffy, of course, ignored the warning and grabbed the rope immediately. As he started climbing up, his weight proved too much for poor Usopp, who didn't let go of the rope and so came crashing down into the well.

"Oh, whoops," Luffy said carelessly.

Usopp popped back up and brushed himself off. "Luffy, you have to learn to listen to people . . ."

"What?"

Zoro groaned. "Well, maybe Robin or someone else can—"

"Guys?!"

The four looked up and saw Chopper peering into the well. They started simultaneously shouting and waving.

"Wait, calm down!" Chopper yelled. "Are you guys stuck?! I'll get you out!"

"How?!" Zoro yelled, but then Chopper came flying down. He hit the water and immediately went limp.

Usopp picked him up and shook him off. "What exactly was the plan?"

Chopper coughed. "I was gonna turn big and throw everyone back up . . . I didn't realize there was water down here . . ."

Luffy laughed. "But then you would've been stuck down here alone!"

"Oh, you're right!" Chopper exclaimed in genuine shock.

Another silhouette appeared at the top and everyone looked up.

"I knew there was a well here," came a voice, "but I didn't realize it was a well full of idiots. What the hell happened?"

"Shut the hell up and get us out!" Zoro yelled. "Shitty cook!"

"What was that, you damn moss?!" Sanji yelled, leaning over. "You're the one stuck down there!"

"Wasn't my fault!"

"I bet it was, stupid!"

"Was not, you idiot!"

"Get your ass up here so I can kick it!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I am _stuck_ in here!"

"Yeah, well—"

Sanji had been leaning over farther with each word, and before he could complete this last thought, he lost his balance and toppled headfirst into the well. Zoro stepped aside and let him crash to the ground.

Sanji spat out some water as he straightened himself up. "Great, now I'm all wet," he muttered.

"Like that's any different from usual," Zoro said under his breath.

"This place is getting really crowded," Usopp mumbled.

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry, someone will come soon!"

Another silhouette appeared at the top and everyone looked up.

"Do I even want to know?!"

"Nami- _san_!" Sanji cried happily.

"Nami, get us out!" Luffy yelled.

"Fine, just stay there!" she yelled. "I'll . . ."

She trailed off and suddenly turned around, looking at something.

"Brook, stop staring at my—KYAH!"

She lost her balance and toppled backwards into the well. Sanji caught her.

"Presenting your knight in shining armor," he said sweetly.

She removed herself and glared up at the new silhouette leaning over. "Brook, I am _so_ kicking your ass when I'm out of here!"

"I'm running out of breathing room," Usopp whispered.

"I have an idea!" Brook exclaimed. He jumped into the well.

"What kind of idea is that?!" everyone yelled as he picked himself up.

He looked down at the water. "Oh, dear. I didn't realize there was water down here . . . it weighs down these bones of mine . . ."

"I had a similar plan," Chopper admitted.

Zoro turned to the stone wall and started banging his head against it.

"Cut it out, you don't need to lose whatever brain cells you have left," Sanji muttered.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Everyone cried out and scrambled to press themselves against one part of the wall as a huge shape came crashing down into the well, splashing everyone.

"Franky, _why_?!" Usopp yelled.

He looked around. "Wait . . . I thought you guys were having a party. Are you stuck or something?"

Nami screamed in frustration and hit him.

"Well, maybe we _can_ have a party down here!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Usopp shifted. "It's . . . really crowded, Luffy . . . there's no room."

"Now's not the time for partying, anyway!" Sanji snapped.

"We're all stuck here with no way out," Nami moaned in horror.

Another shadow in front of the shaft of light made everyone look up. Robin was at the top, staring down at them.

"Robin- _chan_!"  
"Robin, get us out!"  
"Robin—!"  
"Robin, thank god—!"

Robin suddenly disappeared over the side. A moment later they heard a fit of laughter from the outside of the well.

Soon Robin reappeared, having regained her composure.

"Well, well, well," she said, amusement still evident in her voice. "I'm sure you all can explain, but let's get you out of there first . . ."


End file.
